The Eli wages countdown
Transcript Kermit: (as the announcer) ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, TheCartoonMan12 proudly presents the Eli wages countdown! Great music videos made courtesy of Eli! And now, here’s the host, beast boy! Yaaaaaaay!! Beast boy: thank you! Thank you! Welcome everyone, to our countdown! For the next 60 minutes, we’ll find out who is at the number one chart! So let’s kick off the countdown with number 10, from kablam, it’s henry and June, with soul man, the song from nicktoons sing Motown, and look, they are in a 1960s Ed Sullivan show, and here is the fun part is to count backwards, 5, 4, 3, 2... roll the tape! (Number 10: soul man) Man: ladies and gentlemen, introducing the duo Henry: yes! That’s us! June: that’s right! Man: and they go by the name, Henry and June! (Audience cheers) Henry: One two three four Henry and June: Comin' to you on a dust road Good lovin', I got a truck load And when you get it, you got something So don't worry, cause I'm coming I'm a soul man, I'm a soul man I'm a soul man, I'm a soul man, I've got it all Got what I got the hard way And I'll make it better each and every day So honey, don't you fret Cause you ain't seen nothing yet I'm a soul man, I'm a soul man, play it Steve I'm a soul man, I'm a soul man I was brought up on a side street, listen now I learned how to love before I could eat I was educated from good stock When I start lovin', oh, I can't stop I'm a soul man, I'm a soul man I'm a soul man, I'm a soul man Well, grab the rope and I'll pull you in Give you hope and be your only boyfriend Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah I'm talkin' about a soul man I'm a soul man, and you're a soul man I'm a soul man, oh no, soul man I'm a soul man, and you're a soul man And you're a soul man... (Song ends) Beast boy: now that’s what I call, Motown! Yes! Now at number 9, it’s a favourite, this will make you bathe, and go from “oh man...” to “oh yeeeah!”, here’s ernie, with rubber duckie (Number 9: rubber duckie) Ernie: Well, here I am in my tubby again And my tubby's all filled with water and nice fluffy suds And I've got my soap and washcloth to wash myself And I've got my nifty scrub brush to help me scrub my back And I've got a big fluffy towel to dry myself when I'm done But there's one other thing that makes tubby time the very best time of the whole day And do you know what that is? It's a very special friend of mine my very favorite little pal Rubber duckie you're the one You make bath time lots of fun Rubber duckie I'm awfully fond of you Rubber duckie joy of joys When I squeeze you, you make noise Rubber duckie you're my very best friend it's true Oh, every day when I make my way to the tubby I find a little fellow who's cute and yellow and chubby Rub-a-dub-dubby Rubber duckie, you're so fine And I'm lucky that you're mine Rubber duckie, I'm awfully fond of you Hey, rubber duckie would you like me to scrub your back with my little nifty scrub brush? You would okay, how's this? Hey, you want me to scrub behind your ears? Oh, I see you don't have any ears, do you? Well, how about your tummy? Scrub his little duckie tummy Oh, he's ticklish oh-hoo Oh, every day when I make my way to the tubby I find a little fellow who's cute and yellow and chubby Rub-a-dub-dubby! Rubber duckie, you're so fine And I'm lucky that you're mine Rubber duckie, I'd like a whole pond of Rubber duckie, I'm awfully fond of you Beast boy: awesome ernie, totally awesome! And you are wondering during that clip, Ernie originally performed the song in the first season of Sesame Street, singing in a bathtub in a room that resembled his living room in 1970! Numbuh 5: yo! Numbuh 5 here, listen up, i’m Making a celebrity guest appearance here on the Eli wages music video to thank everyone for tuning in Category:Transcripts